


Hither

by Neonblossoms



Series: Oliver/Dominic Whump Bingo [2]
Category: Stupid Short Eevee Comic (Webcomic)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bruised Ribs, Bullying, Concussions, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Feelings, Injury Recovery, M/M, Making excuses to linger because they don't want to be alone, Minor Injuries, Oops, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whump, Whump Fic Bingo, Yikes, dominic needs to chill, it kind of just happens, let them have peace, ok, they're not in a relationship yet but, this one is sad and cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neonblossoms/pseuds/Neonblossoms
Summary: In which I suck at writing injury whump and Dominic falls out of a tree because Bow is a meanie.Pt. 2 of my Whump Bingo - "Making excuses to linger because they don't want to be alone."





	Hither

Dominic, to state lightly, hated being alone.

The feeling was foreign to him. Dominic was used to sitting around under for a tree for days to weeks on end before, hiding, too afraid to approach any of the other 'mon in fear he'd be bullied for his snow-white fur.

One day, after a good amount of rain, he had ended up following another 'vee to a tree house, and was quickly inserted into a friendship he almost didn't want to be in, but it had made him much softer than usual.

But to his surprise, Oliver and eventually Eve and Izzy and Devin had been rather kind to him, oddly enough. It wasn't like the looks of disgust that Harmony had given him upon sight, how she had quickly thrown him out into the P.C to forget he existed, and then disappeared, leaving him confused. He had been bullied by the Icedrop 'vees upon first glance, and instead of choosing a house he had gone into hiding.

After a while, he had begun to assert himself to the others. With the presence of Oliver and Eve lingering over him, nobody dared to bully him or comment. Everything would quickly be shot down. Most of the Icedrop 'vees would leave him alone because of Eve, or if they were particularly curious about how they would react, Oliver would quickly jump in front of them and scare them off.

It was better than rotting in a tree, but he still felt horrible.

Especially when he had to be alone without anyone else, it made him feel nervous and on-edge constantly. He had grown instinct to telling when 'mon were watching him through his time in the tree, and even then anxiety bubbled whenever he was left alone, and when he closed his eyes he felt like he was reliving the nightmares of being alone for months with only Dusk's lingering presence as company.

Dominic began to hate being alone after a while, he had grown too soft.

But he didn't realize how obvious it was that he made excuses when he was hurt.

Life had gone by normally with Eve and Oliver, Izzy by their side, until they had run into Bow.

Eve had accidentally bumped into Bow as they headed towards the forest box, clutching her Sylveon doll in her arms. Bow was hanging with a few other Greenpaw girls and discussing stupid things like "fashion" or whatever. As soon as Eve had made her mistake, silence had spread and created a whole new layer of tension that could be cut with a knife.

The two had never gotten along, Dominic remembered. Eve and Bow were basically rivals, more so on Bow's side.

"Ewww," Bow snapped, "Get your grubby little paws off of me, _Eveeee_."

The way she had stretched that out made her sound like a valley girl, but Dominic didn't comment. Oliver flicked one ear beside him, which caught his attention. The kit seemed to be watching Eve's every movement in response.

"S-Sorry," Eve muttered.

"Whatever," Bow seemed to dismiss it quickly, but that all dissipated when she noticed Izzy. "O.M.G, Izzy? Did Eve brainwash you too? I thought you learned from this all! She's a monster!" 

Izzy's eyes widened. She looked at Eve, and then back at Bow. "E-E-Eve's fine... She didn't brainwash anyone!"

Dominic instinctively gave a low growl, ready to defend his friend. Oliver put a paw on his shoulder, looked at him, and shook his head to dismiss those thoughts. Dominic's gaze softened, but he sunk his claws into the grass and readied himself to jump at any time. Whoever Bow thought she was...

Bow erupted into mocking laughter. "Eve is a monster! She brainwashed my Clef into falling in love, she brainwashed Adam, she even brainwashed  _you,_ Oliver! You're obviously in love with her..."

Oliver snorted at that. "Not at all."

Bow narrowed her eyes. "Of course you wouldn't know, you're the one brainwashed!"

She had scanned Eve's little group and a smile had parted on her face, envious sharp green eyes looking for weaknesses to exploit. Her eyes eventually rested on Eve's doll, and she took a step forwards.

"What's this?" Bow asked calmly. The other Greenpaw girls recoiled, looking for orders like they were following a war general.

"This?" Eve didn't notice Bow's underlying intentions, eyes lit with enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that doll!"

"This is the doll that Dusk-Kun made for me!"

This was not going to end well.

Bow gave a mocking sneer, grabbing it by the head. "Oh, really?"

"No!" Eve instantly cried, "Don't touch it! It's special to me, okay?!"

Dominic growled again. Whatever Bow was up to made him want to kill her ass.

"These dolls are proof that you've brainwashed all the boys!" Bow shrieked, "You can't have it, you fiend! All you do is make cute acts and fool everyone! Begone!"

And with that, Bow turned to the nearest tree and threw it with all her might. Eve screamed and reached forwards, put the doll hit the highest branch, and Eve instantly sobbed in response. Oliver and Izzy rushed forwards and began to coo comfortingly, but Dominic was determined and most likely out for blood against the utterly disgusting act that Bow had just committed.

Dominic turned towards Bow and gave her the death glare. Bow backed up, but said nothing. Her lackeys shuffled nervously as Bow whispered things to them, but nobody moved.

He then rushed over to Eve, who was still being comforted through her tears, and whispered, "I'm going to get it back for you, okay?"

Eve sniffled and nuzzled Dominic's shoulder. "O-Okay..."

Dominic rushed up to the tree, doll in sight. The sunlight cast rays of light through the branches, making it a bit hard to view, and the silhouette seemed to be in one of the higher branches. He sunk his claws into the tree, scrabbling onto the thick trunk and regaining all of his balance.

He made his way slowly from branch to branch, occasionally losing grip with a harsh yelp and slightly sliding down, but then concentrating on holds for his back paws and keeping himself steady.

He nervously looked down and realized how ridiculously high up he was, gulping. He'd hid in the tangled roots of a tree, he knew trees, this was fine, this was fine, this was obviously fine, this was fine... 

Okay, this was not fine.

Bow was throwing mocking laughter at him, insulting how funny he looked up in the tree and how obviously brainwashed he was, which was not helping with his self-confidence. Dominic threw back a string of curses that would even make a sailor blush, continuing up without another word until he finally reached the branch he was aiming for, seeing Eve's doll that seemed to be impaled by the branch.

Ouch.

He heard Oliver call up to him, at the right pitch so he wouldn't spook him. "Dominic, darling! Are you okay?"

Dominic bit back a sigh of relief at Oliver's calming voice. He grabbed the doll in between his jaws and tossed it down. Oliver perked up at the sudden movement, leaving Eve's side, and bolted forwards, grabbing it in between his paws so it wouldn't hit the ground and break any further.

Trying best to keep a calm face, Dominic noticed Oliver give him a thumbs up. Bow had lost her gleeful composure, face contorting into one of light anger, but she didn't comment.

"So how's snow cone gonna get down now, huh?" One of Bow's lackeys asked with a sneer.

That insult made Dominic growl, but Oliver yelled something equally comforting back up to keep his aggression down, and he blushed at the surprisingly flirty wording that Oliver had gone with.

Trying to keep the snow cone insult behind him, Dominic sank his claws into the trunk again. Keeping his head down, he attempted to climb right back down in the same holds as before, but the idea of that caused some of the bark to be clawed off.

With a surprised yelp, Dominic lost his footing and fell, scraping his sides against the bark. The drop was at least ten feet down, but it might have been ten stories, because it absolutely  _hurt._

As soon as Dominic hit the ground, his breath was knocked out of him. He gave a feeble gasp as pain ripped through his leg, black spots dancing in his line of sight, as he tried to keep himself calm. 

Oliver and Eve rushed forwards, yelling and asking him if he was okay. Izzy was caught in place, and Bow and her lackeys had gasped and rushed off without another word. Dominic coughed up something, he didn't know if it was saliva, blood, or just vomit, he couldn't tell. The world had become dizzy around him as bile rushed through his throat, he felt like the pain in his ribs would never subside.

"Dominic, Dominic, Dominic!" Eve shook him multiple times, and he gasped with pain with each and every movement.

At least he wasn't alone when he was in pain.

At least he didn't have to deal with the regret of that.

But everything felt uncomfortable, and the amount of company he had didn't matter. Eve looked up, glancing around, before yelling to Izzy, "Go get Daisy! We need the nurse right now!"

Dominic clutched his shoulder, which suddenly convulsed with pain. Oliver's paws were shaking on him as he probably tried to figure out what to do. Whoever had enabled pain, Dominic decided, was an absolute idiot. Hopefully he couldn't die, at least, because that would suck.

Wait, or was there some kind of thing that made them die, too?

Oh.

That possibility now lingered in his mind, causing layers to add on to the pain. He decided to just let it end and close his eyes, perhaps just fall asleep in the worst time ever, but Oliver's voice broke into his internal monologue.

"Dominic! Don't pass out, you might have a concussion, okay?"

 

...Oh.

"Dizzy," Dominic slurred, not realizing how confused he felt. "Wanna... let it end."

Oliver shook his head with a sob... was Oliver crying? Dominic considered apologizing, but it wasn't the right time by how Eve was whispering something to herself and trying to tell him not to talk in fear he'd stop breathing, which probably wasn't how it worked. As much as he mostly hated other 'mons, he didn't want to make them cry. Nobody deserved to feel his pain.

"I'm no medical professional, boo, but if you pass out with a concussion it might be fatal. Stay awake!" Oliver whisper-screamed, which was enough to keep Dominic jolting at every movement.

Now he was borderline suffering.

"Let it end..." It sounded more like an offer.

"No, Dominic, Daisy's coming. You're scaring the ever living Muk out of Eve, I need you to stay with us here," Oliver said frantically, and the sound of the wheels on a stretcher and concerned mumbling caught his attention.

"Daisy!" Eve called, though a bit of fear entered her voice. Was Eve scared of the Leafeon? "Dominic's hurt!" 

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter!" Eve's voice progressively got more squeaky, and it was surprising how different she sounded around Daisy, "He needs help! He fell ten feet, he needs help!"

The voice was on an endless loop until Dominic felt himself get lifted in someone's arms, and he coughed jaggedly. Whoever was holding him didn't comment, instead they set him on the comfortable surface, and his eyelids fluttered closed. He must have been on the stretcher, because he felt himself moving away from the location, and frantic paw steps and voices beside and all around him could be heard.

Someone grabbed his paw and held it, cooing something unusual to him. Everything seemed like a blur as a cacophony of voices rose, catching Dominic off guard. He flinched under the palm of the other, and he recognized their voice as Oliver's as they spoke, "It's going to be okay, alright? This is all fine. I'm not going to let you get hurt again, okay?"

"Tired," Dominic whispered.

"You can sleep now, Darling. We're here to watch over you," Oliver sobbed.

Dominic closed his eyes as his senses gave out, giving a sigh of relief at the sudden gesture. Oliver was rubbing one shoulder as they rushed through the field, and it was enough to make him feel better.

* * *

When Dominic awoke, the first thing that entered his mind was  _pain._

He was sleeping in a bigger bed this time, one that wasn't moving. There was a group of white blankets over him, head rested on an actually very comfortable pillow, so he didn't feel as absolutely terrible as before.

There were still distant voices, but they weren't as random, and there wasn't as many. There must have been some kind of crowd that had been built around him when he was rushed through the field, since it was an open area and all, but now he was in the infirmary where he'd be taken to rest for the time being. 

He had never actually been to the infirmary before, so it was a new experience. There was gentle music playing, the sound of a pencil scribbling over paper from the direction of the voices, and a few hushed tones in one corner of the room, most likely from the other assistant nurses.

He decided to focus in on Daisy and Oliver's distant conversation, Daisy obviously tapping the eraser of her pencil against a board while writing down something that he couldn't see, since his eyes were more focused on the ceiling instead.

In the corner of his eye he saw Oliver's ear twitch, and turned towards them.

"What's his house?" Daisy mused, writing down on a paper.

"He doesn't have a brotherhood," Oliver muttered in response, "He never chose, there was, um... Nothing very eyecatching."

At least Oliver hadn't mentioned the bullying. Dominic's stomach pitted with dread at the memories of no matter where he went, there would always be someone to laugh at him.

"Alright," Daisy replied calmly, "I looked around. He has a light concussion and a bruised rib. It will take him around three to six weeks to get better, but he should spend the first two in here with some pain-relieving medicine, and he can spend it with someone to look after him for the rest of the time. We don't want him getting any worse, condition-wise."

Oliver exhaled with relief, a smile spreading across his face. "I'll look after him."

"That's good. How did he get hurt?" Daisy asked, scribbling something down.

Oliver quickly and effortlessly went over the situation. Daisy seemed surprised in the way that Bow had acted, promising to talk to Dusk about it later since obvious concern had washed over her face.

"I'll make sure to give Bow a good talking to, thank you. Now, is there any notable conditions we should know of before giving him any medicine... Allergies, medical conditions, disorders?" Daisy asked.

"Well," Oliver replied. "Nothing we know of, but he occasionally has taken some antidepressants that he stole from another box a long time ago. There's nothing too bad that could change whatever you gave him, as long as the symptoms don't cause anything too bad."

Daisy hummed, before nodding. "No, I think Dominic will be fine."

"Thank Arceus."

Dominic smiled a bit and turned away, pretending to be asleep as Oliver padded over and sat down next to his bed. There was a smile in the kit's voice as he said simply, "Dommy-Kun, I know you're awake."

"Grr... Don't call me that," Dominic snapped.

"There's the Dominic I know," Oliver laughed, "Why just lay there like that? Am I that ugly?"

Dominic turned around, looking at him with wide eyes. He didn't dare sit up, it didn't feel right and he was still slightly uncomfortable. "Where did you get that impression, idiot?"

"Mostly in the way you acted, boo," Oliver chuckled, purring lightly as Dominic narrowed his eyes suspiciously with a grumble, "Yeah yeah, I won't call you that either. No need to be so mean."

"I'm acting like myself, _Oliver."_

"Sure, grumpy-pants. I'm going to go update Eve on everything," Oliver got to his paws, and Dominic's eyes widened.

He hated being alone. He didn't want to be alone without anyone.

"W-Wait," Dominic protested, and Oliver turned around with a light frown. "Uh... Can you tell me about what happened after I passed out? I wasn't... um... informed." It was so obvious that was an excuse.

But Oliver didn't care. He sat down again with a kind smile on his face.

"Well, a bunch of Eevees crowded around us and we got you to the infirmary. You still seemed super on-edge even though you were asleep, so Eve and I chased them all off and settled you down before you got hurt. Uh... Izzy visited at one point, but she was more focused on really giving Bow an emotional smack-down about everything that happened," Oliver explained, "Is that all you wanted?"

Dominic frantically looked around for another source of an excuse. "Can I come with you?"

"No," Oliver said firmly.

"I don't like laying here. Just sneak me out, I can recover in the tree house with you?" Dominic frowned, looking over Oliver's concerned expression.

"I won't be there the whole time."

"Then I can just walk around with you," Dominic hissed. "It's boring in here."

"Listen, Dominic," Oliver replied. "I don't have painkillers, and you're very hurt right now. You're probably still tired and out of it, and I don't want to restrict the fact that you need to go to sleep and let your body recover."

Oliver turned to leave, and Dominic let loose a whimper, causing the kit to stop and turn towards him. "Uh, you okay Darling?"

"Just... don't leave."

Oliver's eyebrows shot up in momentary surprise as he struggled to find words, "W-What...? That..."

"I don't wanna be alone again," Dominic sobbed into one arm, trying to block away the obvious flowing tears that had come out of nowhere, "I... don't wanna be alone... Everything hurts..."

There was a moment of silence. Daisy had already left, the other nurses had followed her not long after, meaning they were the only ones in the infirmary. Oliver gaped at Dominic for a long while, his eyes slowly softening, before he walked over and sat directly next to him instead of the stool.

Dominic grabbed his arm and pulled him down instinctively, not really used to the sudden warmth that Oliver gave him. The pain hadn't dissipated, but Oliver's presence surprisingly made it feel a little bit better, and he relaxed from his old tense composure.

Oliver gave a smile and laid down next to him, placing one paw on his nose. "It's okay. I'm here for you. Don't be worried."

Dominic shuffled over and snuggled up to his chest, calming down completely as he stopped sobbing and closed his eyes in response. He felt Oliver wrap his arms around him, and in a way he had never felt better about it.

He felt at peace.

 

 


End file.
